


your truth contains multitudes /你存在的無限可能

by notthechosenone



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Feels, Humor, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:32:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6787603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthechosenone/pseuds/notthechosenone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Napoleon想像Illya原本能擁有的人生</p>
            </blockquote>





	your truth contains multitudes /你存在的無限可能

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [your truth contains multitudes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6611707) by [scribblscrabbl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblscrabbl/pseuds/scribblscrabbl). 



『天真又年輕的你夢想成為的KGB生活肯定沒有現在的一半美好。』是Napoleon在脫出時說出口的話，當晚他們半泡在塞納河中，處於新橋底下。他講這句話沒什麼特別的意思，只是太想要躺在某個溫暖，軟呼呼的的東西上頭，把自己身上這套三件式西裝全毀的事情(講的好像這幾周來有任何一件活過任務似的)拋在腦後－＂這些犧牲是為了更好的未來＂－他們講到Solo都要聽膩了。

但他聽到了一聲沉悶地咕噥，而非往常恥笑他的眼神、乾巴巴的調侃，Napoleon打住調整領帶的動作轉過身子來。Illya側身面對著他，被陰影蓋著，但Napoleon完全知道他現在的感覺，他在生氣，無形的怒火熊熊一路燒到他所站的亮處。

Napolon只看了一眼便輕聲說道。『天，我可慘了。』

*

『容我大膽猜測，』當他們從阿拉伯沙漠穿越一路前行敘利亞的途中，Napoleon說道。他認為這是一個不錯的時機，畢竟在怎樣的秘密都不會在黃沙風漠的吹撫下留下痕跡，然後看看他們現在身處在怎樣的環境下，沙，等等喔還有：更多的沙。再說Illya也相較偏好這種安靜的時刻。

『你其實想成為一個芭蕾舞者？』

Illya放在方向盤上的手抽了一下，而Napoleon必須緊閉雙唇免得自己露出笑來，他還是有點信心Illya不會把他從近90時速車上丟下去的，這地方荒蕪極了。該怎麼說呢？他就是沒辦法控制自己去採Illya理智線的行為。

『你幻想過梅仙子之舞(柴可夫斯基胡桃鉗的其中一曲)或自己跳雙人舞、把柔軟的女孩兒擁進你堅定而溫柔懷抱中的樣子，』Napoleon詳細敘述，一邊偷偷透過太陽眼鏡觀察著Illya，後者一如往常地完美，堅定地向座石雕。

Napoleon可是認真地思考過這個可能性，他的直覺可準了，這正是他存活過戰壕溝的關鍵。在這個宇宙裡，Illya跳舞不是為了名利，也不是為了錢，而是為了人類最原始的本能美。Illya會飾演王子、愛人、英雄，這不是諷刺，甚至不是因為他被這麼分配角色，只是因為－那很棒。

『我沒有准許你猜，』Illya的嗓音毫無起伏，過了一會兒，他又加註，『再說，我絕對不會被發現去世時穿著緊身衣。』

*

 

這次兩人被困在前往蘇黎世的飛機貨艙中，整整三個小時。

『那就是木匠了。』Napoleon的這個猜測應該比較不會傷害到Illya纖細敏感的蘇聯製神經了。

Illya對此的回應是把眼睛閉起來，然後用手掌蓋住臉，接著後仰自己的頭好似這樣就能從大宇宙中吸收更多力量好對付Napoleon。

然後他無機質開口『這一定是某種上天下來的考驗，如果我就這樣折斷你的脖子，就代表我太過脆弱，不夠堅強到會被情緒左右，這會是我探員紀錄上的一個汙點。』

Napoleon用腳勾勾Illya的腳，『這代表我猜對了嗎？』當然他遠本預計一些更冒險性質的職業，不過去想像那些修長美觀又靈巧的手指創造美好－而非製造死亡－也非難事。有一次他看Illya用報紙摺出一隻紙鶴，紙是怎麼精美地被折疊出講究對稱的翅膀，整體的線條流暢，直到本體被掃進垃圾桶裡頭。

『你應該感到慶幸，你活著對我來說比死掉有用上多了。』Illya陰沉地說。

『你嘴真甜，Peril。』Napoleon向前去拍拍Illya疊起來的手，拇指觸上了被握到快發白的指結上頭。我可懂你了呢。

*

『教授。』

『我越來越覺得你本能地找死，Cowboy。』Illya咬著牙講到，聲音不大，畢竟他們正塞在裝運箱內準備被運出，而保持安靜是唯一有辦法成功脫出的機會。Napoleon整個人黏在他背上，手按在俄國人腰上，唇頂到他後頸，一股Illya的氣味竄進鼻腔－一點點刺鼻、甜苦參半的味道－，然後試著不要呻吟。

『你整個人都埋在普希金(俄國文豪)跟普魯斯特(法國意識流作家)裏頭，沾在你指間上的是墨水，』Napoleon輕哼，覺得自己有點因為這個猜想感到頭重腳輕，靠得跟自己夥伴又在近了些。『文學年幼的心智塑成形，讓你與他們陷入戀情，多多少少。』他的嘴刷過Illya衣領的邊緣，唇碰上皮膚讓Illya顫抖了下。

『你試圖迷惑我，讓我對西方浪漫主義動搖的法子行不通的，』Illya堅定地說，這反駁誰都說服不了，包跨Illya自己，Napoleon拿它們近十個月來的相處歷程作證。他會這麼說是因為他是個忠誠的探員，是為了祖國，為了他不會背叛的人們。但那顆心中存在著某個純粹的區塊，在冰冷漫長的暗冬、每一次席捲過的怒火中頑固地存在著。

Napoleon沒有把這些話說出口，度量著心中所下的結論。取而代之地，他說道『針對迷惑那一部份，承蒙你看得起我，Peril。』

*

他們並排地躺在一台前往熱烈茲諾戈爾斯克26區(1950年代為蘇聯的一個保密行政區，主要生產鈽武器)的平板車上，一同的乘客還有兩噸的鈽氧化物。西伯利亞的寒風十分熱情，和西伯利亞的荒原一樣歡迎著新的訪客，遠方的暗景看起來像是外星人在地上隨意點綴後的產物。

Illya比死人還要無聲，眼睛緊閉，手指微微發抖，這緊繃想必是他的極限了。Napoleon只好祭出他面對緊繃的最佳法寶，他笑了。

『醫生嗎？別跟我說你想當個醫生。』

Illya沒有當下反應，而蘇洛就等，他望向滿夜星空閃爍天際，在遙遠的那端說不定存在另一個為未曾度量過的文明。最終，俄國人開口了『你為什麼要笑，醫生可是個值得尊敬的職業。』

『想到要被你醫治就讓我毛骨悚然，Peril。你的臨床診斷態度，容我一句，將會是驚天動地的具有破壞性。』他生動地解釋，感受到Illya在身側漸漸軟化，剛剛這個特務想必是一路都皺著眉頭的。

『你會是我見過最糟糕的病人，要真像你假設這樣我倆到挺合的，你們美國人是怎麼說的？以火攻火嘛。』

倒Napoleon是真的沒辦法接受被迫躺在床上，什麼都不能做，所以他才如此努力避免讓子彈打到自己身上來。上次他受傷的時候，Illya只把嘴唇抿的死緊，整個人白的像紙，殘暴地將Napoleon凌虐至康復只因為對蘇聯大熊來說，顯然表現的憤怒比擔憂還要另他感到自在多了。

『我可沒忘了你還沒回答我的問題。』

Illya再度陷入沉默，這次Napoleon注意到他有三根手指壓上了掌心好降低顫抖，美國人知道Illya，他與孤獨做友卻寄望被觸碰，Illya，是個面對危險從不退卻，在聽從指令中取得安全感的俄國人。

『宇行員，』Illya突然說。

Napoleon轉身面向他，眨眨眼睛。『我對星星，對天空著迷，宇宙是如此廣大，而我們只知小其中一角。我想要旅行過那段距離，成為第一個－第一個去發現新東西的人，去發現比地球還要美妙的事物，也許甚至可以帶回一角。』

他吞吞口水，把眼睛閉上好避免夢從那雙水藍中不小心就溢了出去。就好像有那麼一瞬，他成為了自己想像中的那個人，就像這幾年來他曾做過的那樣，走上了兒時自己所冀望的道路。

『小孩子不切實際的幻想，』Illya說，聽起來有些尷尬『我很久以前就長大了，休想到處傳話破壞我的名譽，Cowboy。』

『事實上，』Napoleon把Illya的手竄在掌心，握得緊緊的，緊的都要留下瘀痕，然後把它們拉到自己的胸膛前。『我正想著這正是個能賞星的美好夜晚。』


End file.
